Brand von Moskau
360px|right Die Franzosen besetzen Moskau. Der vierzehnte September 1812. Neues historisches Handbuch auf alle Tage im Jahr mit besonderer Rücksicht auf die Ereignisse der neuesten Zeiten von Wagenseil Königl. baier. Kreißrath. Augsburg und Leipzig in der Jenisch und Stageschen Buchhandlung. Nach der Schlacht bey Borodino am 7ten September 1812 zogen die Franzosen, wie bereits oben erwähnt wurde, in der alten Hauptstadt der Czaare ein. Der größere Theil der Armee bewunderte diese Stadt in ihrer Herrlichkeit schon von dem ohnweit derselben gelegenen Sperlingsberg und jubelten ihr entgegen; aber der Jubel verwandelte sich bald in Wehklagen; denn eine halbe Million der Bewohner war ausgewandert und nur ein wogendes Flammenmeer mit furchtbaren Ruinen feyerte diesen gräßlichen Einzug. Die Börse, das Waarenlager, das Hospital brannten bereits, als die Franzosen einrückten, und aus dem Kremel, dem alten Pallast der Czaare, wurden sie dergestalt mit Gewehrfeuer empfangen, daß sie ihn erstürmen mußten. Da die Reichen und Wohlhabenden alle entflohen waren, so mußten die gierigen Raubvögel bald wahrnehmen, daß es da wenig zu plündern und wenige Kontributionen einzutreiben geben würde. In der zweyten Nacht brach in allen Quartieren der Stadt Feuer aus, das um so fürchterlicher wüthete, weil theils Moskau eine grosse Menge hölzerne Häuser zählte, theils alle Feuersprützen und andere Löschgeräthschaften weggebracht waren. In wenigen Tagen lagen neun Zehentheile der prächtigen Stadt in der Asche. Napoleon mußte sie zu Fuß verlassen und konnte erst nach einiger Zeit den nebst einigen Kirchen geretteten Kremel wieder beziehen. Er nannte die Russen Barbaren und wilde Horden, weil sie hiedurch seine Eroberungsplane scheitern gemacht hatten, warf seinen äussersten Haß auf den Gouverneur Rostopschin, der doch nur auf höhere Befehle gehandelt hatte, und ließ 300 Brandstifter erschiessen. Bis zum 18ten Oktober verweilte Napoleon in unbegreiflicher Verblendung auf den rauchenden Trümmern von Moskau, dann verließ er sie und begann seinen schauerlichen Rückzug, -- einen Rückzug, dergleichen die ganze Weltgeschichte nicht aufweist; und wen noch verblendet war, das waren die Franzosen, die sich bereden liessen, ihrem Despoten aufs neue die Kraft des Landes in das blutige Feld zu stellen, um in Sachsen und Schlesien grossentheils begraben zu werden. Moskwas Zerstörung. *Beiträge zur neuesten Kriegsgeschichte in Spanien und dem Norden von Europa in den Jahren 1811, 1812 und folgenden, mit Rückblicken auf die Kriege in den Jahren 1805 bis 1810. Leipzig, in der Baumgärtnerschen Buchhandlung. 1813. Die Vernichtung einer der größten und reichsten Städte Europas, der alten Hauptstadt eines unermeßlichen Reichs, durch die Hände derselben Nation, welche sie angehört, -- die Verbrennung Moskwas ist eines der seltensten Ereignisse, welche die Weltgeschichte aufzuweisen hat. Das Interesse an dieser Begebenheit muß um so größer seyn, da sie gewissermaßen über einen Feldzug entschieden hat, bei dem es fast auf die Weltherrschaft anzukommen schien. Sie vernichtete einen der berechnetsten Pläne, die je ein Feldherr entworfen hat, und die Folgen können sich leicht über die ganzen politischen Verhältnisse Europas erstrecken. Wenn auch einst eine weitläuftige Beschreibung der Zerstörung Moskwas erscheinen sollte, so wird diese doch schwerlich ein vollständiges Gemählde aller der Schreckensscenen aufstellen können, welche bei, vor, und nach dem Brande statt gehabt haben. Der hier folgende Brief enthält eine ziemlich lebhafte Darstellung, und kann als ein sehr interessanter Beitrag dazu angesehen werden. Er ist bereits besonders abgedruckt, dürfte aber leicht wegen der geringen Blätterzahl das Schicksal anderer solcher kleinen Flugschriften haben, die sich in einem sehr kleinen Publikum gewöhnlich sehr bald verlieren, und nicht, wie sie verdienen, zur allgemeinen Kenntniß gelangen, wenn sie nicht in den Archiven größerer Werke niedergelegt werden. -- Damit sich der Einsender nicht den Vorwurf zuziehen wollte, als ob er diesen Brief geradezu abgeschrieben habe, so ist er zwar streng bei der Thatsache, aber nicht bei den Worten des Verfassers geblieben, welches er ja nicht dahin zu denken bittet, als habe er dieses aus einer sonderbaren Verbesserungssucht gethan, da es seine einzige Sorge bloß diese war, daß er das Gemählde die kleinen neuen Pinselstriche nicht verschlechtern wollte. :Wladimir den 12. October 1812. Ich bin nicht mehr in Moskwa, aber ich bin noch! Moskwa ist nicht mehr, dort liegt sie, die herrliche Stadt, in der Asche, und in grausenden Trümmern: Der Wohlstand, die bürgerliche Existenz und das Glück von hunderttausenden ist unter ihnen begraben. Erst jetzt scheint es, als ob meine Besinnung, die durch eine lange Reihe der beispiellosesten Schrecknisse verloren gegangen war, wiederkehren wollte. Ich benutze die ersten Augenblicke, in denen ich wieder fähig bin, meine zerrütteten Gedanken einigermaßen zu sammeln, Sie zu benachrichtigen, daß ich wenigstens noch existire. Verlangen Sie kein Gemählde der Bilder der Zerstörung und des Elendes von mir, das ich erlebt und leider selbst mit erfahren habe, es übersteigt menschliche Kräfte zu sehr. -- Wahrlich, es gehört eine große Glaubensstärke dazu, an einer allliebenden und schützenden Vorsehung, und an ihrer Barmherzigkeit fest zu halten, wenn man Augenzeuge von den empörendsten Scenen gewesen ist, wo so viele tausend Schuldlosen den fürchterlichsten Leiden preis gegeben wurden. Die Zerstörung des unermeßlichen des reichen Moskwas ist übrigens auf Befehl des Staats selbst erfolgt. Tiefdurchdachte Ursachen haben ihn sicher darzu veranlaßt, und gewiß ist die Verbrennung dieser Stadt eines von den Uebeln, das selbst der Himmel zuläßt, um ein großes Ganze zu retten. Aber wer kann bey dem Anblick all des Jammers, der so herzzerreißenden Auftritte mit diesen Gründen, das natürliche Gefühl des Schmerzes unterdrücken? Wem sollte es nicht erlaubt seyn da zu trauern, wo so viel tausend Familien plötzlich in den tiefsten Abgrund des Elendes, und der Dürftigkeit gestürzt worden, wenn man einen Blick auf die Mütter, Säuglinge und Greise wirft, die ohne Obdach und Pflega dahin schwanden? doch zur Sache selbst. Der neue fürchterliche Krieg hatte kaum begonnen, als schon bei uns ein dunkles Gerücht ging, daß man bei einer gewissen Wendung der kriegerischen Ereignisse selbst die alte Hauptstadt des Reichs nicht schonen, sondern durch Feuer vertilgen würde. Wer hätte ihm Glauben beimessen können? und doch erhielt dieses Gerücht nach einiger Zeit schon die gräßliche Wahrscheinlichkeit, da man nie gesehene Zubereitungen überall bemerkte. Mehrere Straßen und Hofräume der vornehmsten Häuser sahe man gedrängt voll Packwagen und Equipagen. Schon wurden ganze Häuser von ihren Bewohner verlassen, und nur die leeren Wände waren zurückgelassen worden. Der bei weitem größere Theil der Einwohner hielt dieses für eine tadelnswerthe Zaghaftigkeit, für unnütze Vorsicht, und kleinliche Furcht. Wie konnte dieses in einer so ungeheuern Stadt anders seyn, da die Ansichten in einer so großen Menschenmasse natürlicher Weise über eine so wichtige Sache sehr verschieden seyn mußten. Man setze dabei besonders auf die Tapferkeit unserer muthigen und zahlreichen Heere sein Vertrauen. Man wußte zwar, daß der Feind im Vordringen war; aber nach der allgemeinen Versicherung war dieses Plan unsrer Feldherrn. Hierzu kam noch, daß noch keine unserer Armeen geschlagen war, und daß das große Heer unter dem Fürsten Kutusow auf der Straße von Smolensk her Moskwa deckte. Man glaubte übrigens, daß man, wenn ja der äusserste Fall einträte, immer noch Zeit genug haben würde aus der Stadt zu ziehen. Noch standen auch den Meisten, welche auswandern wollten, große Hindernisse im Wege. Vielen gestatteten es ihre Verhältnisse nicht, viele waren krank oder wurden durch ihre kranken Verwandten zurückgehalten; das größte Hinderniß war für die Meisten der Mangel an Fuhren. ein Theil, und zwar der unbemitteltere, fand in der Aussicht einer allgemeinen Zerstörung vielleicht die Hoffnung sich zu bereichern, und blieb also deswegen da. Bei den getheilten Meinungen' bei einem ängstlichen Warten der Dinge verstrichen mehrere Wochen, und man war etwas gefaßter geworden. Endlich erschien der Schreckenstag, der entsetzen und Verwirrung weit und breit durch die Stadt brachte. ungefähr 14 Tage vor dem gräßlichen Brande wurde von Seiten der Policei plötzlich ein Befehl bekannt gemacht, daß sich die sämmtlich Zurückgebliebenen zum allgemeinen Aufbruch von Stund an bereiten sollten. Der Schreckensruf brachte alles in Bewegung. Schrecken und Betäubung ergriffen den einen Theil, während der andere in dumpfe Verzweiflung versank. alle Bande gesetzlicher Ordnung lösten sich kurz darauf auf. Gleich nach der Bekanntmachung waren nämlich die Policeibehörden selbst zuerst aufgebrochen. Ich weiß es nicht, ob eine solche Entfernung in einem Augenblicke, wo ihr Dasein so äußerst nothwendig war, zu billigen ist. Alles lief wild durch einander, überall Verwirrung, zwecklose Maaßregeln, -- nirgends Plan und Einheit! Man suchte mit Menschen, die man nie gesehen, Bekanntschaft, und sahe seine ältesten Bekannten nicht. Ueberall sahe man die Geängstigten in gedrängten Haufen beisammen stehen, schnell aus einander laufen, um sich zu einem neuen Trupp zu begeben. Ueberall, wo man Menschen im Gespräch begriffen sah, eilte man hin, um Hülfe und Rath zu suchen, man vergaß, daß man sich selbst in solchen Fällen am besten rathe, und verlor Rath und Hülfe völlig. Niemand dachte an das, was er zunächst zu thun hatte. Sie können sich leicht vorstellen, was für ein Treiben, Drängen, Toben und Geschrei, welches Tag und Nacht durch das Getöse der Fahrenden und Reitenden unterbrochen wurde, unter diesen Umständen gewesen seyn müsse. Ueberall sahe man räumen, packen und aufladen -- aber in welcher Ordnung! Ueberall bleiche, verstörte Gesichter, Zerstreuung und Gedankenlosigkeit in allem, was man vornahm. Nichtsbedeutende Dinge wurden ergriffen, und das Wesentliche vergessen. Jetzt wurde der Mangel an Fuhren erst fühlbar. -- Zwar hatte das Petersburger und Moskwaer Gouvernement dafür gesorgt. Es waren 40000 Wagen requirirt worden, allein fast scheint es, als ob diese bloß zur Wegschaffung der Kron-Effekten, der öffentlichen Behörden, des Gouvernements, der Gerichtshöfe, Archive, des Post- und Policeiwesens, der Hospitäler und des Findelhauses, bestimmt gewesen wären. Da die meisten dieser Wagen nur sehr klein, und nur mit einem Pferde bespannt waren, so ist es in Betracht alles des, zu jenen Behörden gehörigen Personals, und der ungeheuren Menge ihre Effekten, kaum glaublich, daß sie für diese zugereicht haben. Zwar hatte ich in meinem Hause früher einige Vorbereitungen getroffen; da ich aber die ganze Zeit über unter die Zweifler gehört hatte, so waren diese sehr unvollkommen. Jetzt machte ich desto ernstlichere Anstalten zum Aufbruch. Meine ganze nicht unbedeutende Habe sollte ich nun nebst meiner Familie auf Wagen fortbringen. Der eine davon, ein kleiner Reisewagen, faßte außer mir, meiner Frau und Tochter, höchstens noch einige Koffers. Der bei weitem größere Theil meiner Effekten und Meubels, Bücher, Instrumente, Betten u. dergl. mußte zurückbleiben. Es ist ein Raub der Flammen, oder gieriger Hände geworden. War hier und da ja noch ein Wagen vorhanden, so forderte der Besitzer eine so ungeheure Summe für die Vermiethung, daß man sie höchstens bei Schätzen und Kostbarkeiten geben konnte. Ich hatte einen Freund gefunden, welcher mir außer meinen beiden, noch zu 4 Pferden geholfen hatte, ohne ihn hätte ich auch diese nicht bekommen. Ich und mein treuer Gregor hatten mit der größten Thätigkeit endlich gepackt, und alles auf dem Wagen aufgebunden. Um so bald, als möglich, aus dem entsetzlichen Gewühl zu kommen, ließ ich den Packwagen sogleich voraus fahren. In den kleinern setzte ich mich nebst meiner Familie. Ein russischer Knabe diente mir als Kutscher. Erlassen Sie mir die Schilderung der Gefühle, die mich bestürmten, als ich den letzten Schritt aus dem mir so theuren Hause that, das ich nun nie wieder betreten, höchstens als eine schauerliche Brandstelle wiederfinden sollte. Mit so schmerzlicher Bedaurung scheidet kaum der Freund von den geprüften Freunde, als ich, da ich von diesem friedlichen Wohnsitze so mancher Freude, so mancher glücklichen Stunde Abschied nehmen mußte. Ich war erschüttert und weinte wie ein Kind. Ich suchte den Meinigen meine Thränen zu verbergen; aber sie ahneten meinen Schmerz, und theilten ihn durch einen Strom von Thränen. Wir hatten mehrere Straßen und Plätze zu passiren, in denenzahllose Menschenmassen aus dem Civil- und Militairstande hin und her wogten, um ebenfalls die Stadt zu verlassen. etwas erleichtert fühlte ich mich, als wir endlich Moskwa im Rücken hatten. Wir fuhren auf der großen Heerstraße nach Wladimir, dem Geburtsorte meiner Gattin. -- Welch ein ungeheurer Zug vor und hinter uns, -- so weit das Auge in den unermeßlichen Raum sah, -- ein regelloses Chaos von Beweglichkeit und Leben, überall traurende Wandrer zu Fuß, zu Pferde und Wagen. Dieser ungeheure Zug wurde nun beständig von Kosaken-Abtheilungen und andern Militairdetachements bald durchkreuzt, bald aufgehalten, indem sie sich der Fluth entgegenarbeiten mußten, wie es ihre vorgeschriebene Richtung erforderte. wir konnten daher auf der Landstraße nur sehr langsam vorrücken und waren dadurch gezwungen, mit unsern Augen desto länger auf den Scenen des Jammers und der Verzweiflung zu verweilen, auf die wir überall stießen. Schwerlich dürfte der Meister zu finden seyn, der sie in einem Bilde zusammenzufassen im Stande wäre. Dort hält eine armselige Kibitke, nothdürftig mit Stricken zusammengeflickt, sie kann keine Stunde weit fahren, ohne zusammenzubrechen. In ihrem Innern befinden sich mehrere kleine Kinder, die in grobe Tücher eingehüllt sind. -- Der Mann, der dort am Raine in dem ärmlichsten Anzuge zwei elende Pferde führt, die alle Augenblicke umzufallen drohen, ist wahrscheinlich der unglückliche Vater und Herr der Kibitke. -- Eine nur in Lumpen gekleidete weibliche Gestalt, die mit einem etwas erwachsenen Mädchen, das dürre Reiser zusammenträgt, um wenigstens ein paar Hände voll Grütze für die ganze Familie zu kochen, ist die Mutter dieser Kinder. -- Was kann diese arme Familie anders erwarten, als unter freiem Himmel umzukommen! -- Nicht weit davon sind mehrere Menschen beschäftigt, eine Grube zu graben. Was wollen sie damit? Blicken Sie einige Schritte weiter, so sehen Sie den Leichnam eines ihres Verwandten, den sie so eben beerdigen wollen. Sterbende, die kein anderes Lager, als Gottes bloße Erde hatten, kranke auf ermüdete Führer gestützt mit abgestorbnen Gesichtszügen, andre, die mit halbgebrochenen Augen am Wege saßen, die Hände falteten, und um eine baldige Auflösung flehten, sahen wir häufig. Wir sahen Frauen, die ohne Beistand am Boden ächzend in Kindesnöthen lagen, wir sahen aber auch viele mit Gebüsch bekränzte Hügel, unter denen der Schmerz sich geendigt hatte, es waren Gräber, die vor kurzen erst gemacht, und mit einem einfachen hölzernen Kreuze und Sträuchern bekränzt waren. -- Wo hätten alle diese Unglücklichen auf thätige Unterstützung rechnen können, da jeder mit sich selbst vollauf zu thun hatte? Hierzu das ewige Widereinanderlaufen von Militair, Wanderern aller Art, Effekten, Kaufmannswaaren, u. dergl. Fort, fort, hieß es beständig Platz gemacht! Das Wetter war schlecht, und die Wege durch das viele Gehen, Reiten und fahren grundlos; alles das machte das Aufhalten eines Wagens schwer, und das Aussteigen unmöglich. Eine kleine Unpäßlichkeit, die meine Frau befallen hatte, die sich indessen glücklicherweise bald wieder legte, nöthigte uns in einem kleinen Dorfe Halt zu machen. Der zu schwer beladene Packwagen war beschädigt worden, und mußte hier wieder in Stand gesetzt werden. Dazu fehlte es aber an Allem, und sogar an ein paar Händen, welche mit dieser Arbeit umzugehen gewußt hätten. Dies alles nöthigte uns, zwei volle Tage hier zu bleiben. Ich werde dieses Dorf nie aus meinem Gedächtniß bringen; Moskwa lag schon in einer weiten Entfernung uns im Rücken. Man brachte die Nachricht, daß man nach der Gegend zu dicke Rauchsäulen und Flammen aufsteigen sähe. Wir eilten auf einen nahen Hügel, der uns eine weite Aussicht gewährte. ein schaudervoller Anblick bot sich hier unsern Augen dar. Ueberall loderte die Flamme empor, und in jedem Augenblick stiegen neue Feuersäulen am Horizont in die Höhe. ein so gräßlich erhabenes Schauspiel mitten in der Nacht, welch einen Eindruck mußte es nicht auf mich machen? Die Gewölke am Himmel rötheten sich immer mehr, und schienen nach und nach völllig zu glühen. Sie verbreiteten sich immer weiter, und am Ende stand der ganze Horizont im Feuer, so daß dieser als eine unermeßliche Glutdecke sich über den ganzen Erdboden hinzuziehen schien. Die Flamme schien einen ganzen Weltkörper ergriffen zu haben und vertilgen zu wollen. -- Die Wirkung auf jedes Gemüth. Russen oder Teutsche, war aber auch unbeschreiblich furchtbar. Schweigend starrten alle nach dem Flammenocean hin, und keiner war im Stande, den Ausdruck für seine Empfindungen zu finden. -- Ein dumpfes Stöhnen, ein "ach Gott! "ein Gospodi pomilo!" (Gott erbarme sich) war alles, was das grauenvolle Schweigen der Menge bisweilen unterbrach. Jeder hatte jetzt nur noch Sinn für den höllischen Brand, und vergaß darüber sein eigenes Unglück. Die flammende unermeßliche Hauptstadt riß, wie ein gewaltiger Magnet, alle Gedanken an andere Gegenstände, an sich. Welch fühlendes Herz hätte hier nicht in die tiefste Trauer versinken sollen, wenn man jetzt daran dachte, was jene furchtbare Flamme jetzt alles verschlang? In dem Brande von Moskwa ging für Rußland eine Welt, und für das Ausland eine der ergiebigsten Quellen verloren. Wie ausgebreitet war nicht der Handel, wie reich belohnt die Wissenschaften und die Künste, die nun auf eine Lange Reihe von Jahren von hier verbannt seyn werden! Wo ist außer London wohl eine Stadt, die sich so vielen reichen Kapitalisten, so vieler ausgezeichneten Gastfreundschaft, einer so zuvorkommenden Aufnahme der Fremden, so unermeßlicher Schätze in allen Fächern von Künsten und Wissenschaften, und eines so großen Aufwandes für dieselben, als das nun eingeäscherte Moskwa, rühmen konnte? Nie werden solche Betrachtungen meine Seele verlassen, und nie wird mein Herz aufhören bei ihnen zu bluten. Alle die schönen Tage, die ich in dieser herrlichen Stadt mit den Meinigen verlebt habe, sind verschwunden, und haben mir nichts, als eine schmerzliche Rückerinnerung hinterlassen! Wir setzten nach dieser unangenehmen Verzögerung unsre Reise endlich fort, und kamen in einigen Tagen nach Wladimir. So wenig die Umstände, die uns hierher führten, geeignet waren, Freunde in dem weder wohlhabenden noch großen Hause meines ehrwürdigen Schwiegervaters zu verbreiten, so ächt russisch herzlich war die Aufnahme darin. So hatten wir uns nicht wiederzusehen gehofft, und es floß daher von beiden Seiten manche Thräne. Der größte Theil der Ausgewanderten hatte sich hierher gewendet, und die Stadt ist daher so angefüllt, daß nirgends mehr unterzukommen ist. Auch das kleinste Stübchen, gleichviel ob par terre oder unter dem Dache, ist mit 10 - 12 Bewohnern vollgepfroft, die sich oft nicht umdrehen können, und doch sind die, welche eine solche Wohnung haben, noch sehr glücklich gegen die zu nennen, welche keine Miethe, die hier zu ungeheuren Preisen gestiegen sind, bezahlen können, und daher ohne Obdach und Brod unter freiem Himmel und Moskwa hernmirren. Was aus diesen Menschen, wenn der Winter eintritt, werden soll, weiß Gott, so wie er es allein weiß, was aus mir selbst werden soll. Der Brand von Moskwa wird, so wie er im In- und Auslande Erstaunen und Entsetzen erregen wird, gewiß auch die Bedaurung und das Mitleiden in Bewegung setzen; auch fängt man bereits an, Kollekten, Beiträge und Unterstützungen zu veranstalten; aber ehe das alles gehörig geordnet wird und zur Vertheilung kommt, ist vielleicht der größte Theil dieser Unglücklichen schon ein Raub des Hungers und der Kälte geworden. Wenn auch der Glaube an eine allwaltende Vorsehung für den Leidenden eine mächtige Stütze und ein Trost für den Verstand ist, so reicht sie doch in den Tagen der Bedrängnisse nicht so weit, daß das physische Gefühl des Schmerzes dadurch könnte unterdrückt werden. Jetzt möchte ich wissen, wie sich meine Theuren -- in -- befinden? Ich wollte diesem Brief einen an Sie beifügen. Ich habe dieses indessen aus vielen Gründen unterlassen. Ich überlasse es Ihnen, das am wenigsten Niederschlagende aus diesem Briefe ihnen mitzutheilen. die Zerstörung Moskwa's, und die daraus erfolgten Jammerscenen werden nicht unbekannt bleiben, und vielleicht in öffentlichen Bekanntmachungen weitläuftiger ausgeführt werden. aus ihnen werden Sie leicht schließen können, daß vielleicht der, welcher bisher so glücklich war, Ihnen bisher eine kleine Unterstützung angedeihen zu lassen, bald selbst fremder Unterstützung bedürftig seyn wird. Leben Sie wohl u. s. w. Privatschreiben aus Moscau. Ein Pariser Blatt enthält folgendes Privatschreiben aus Moscau vom 17ten Sept.Leipziger Zeitung Nr. 207. Mittwochs den 21. October 1812.: Ich ergreife den ersten Augenblick der Ruhe, dem mir die Scene der Verwüstung übrig läßt, von der ich selbst Zeuge und Opfer gewesen bin. Seit 20 Jahren in Rußland etablirt, hatte ich, so wie die Fremden, die nicht Musikanten, Tänzer, Modewaarenhändler und Sprachmeister sind, alle Wirkungen des eifersüchtigen, listigen und interessirten Characters der russischen Kaufleute erfahren; indeß, obgleich oft von schlechten Schuldnern hintergangen, von Speculanten beraubt und von Advocaten chicanirt, war's mir doch geglückt, ein solides Haus zu errichten und ein gutes Vermögen zu sammeln. Aber ach! die Frucht von 20jährigen Arbeiten ist in einer Stunde verschwunden. Die Brandstifter haben den größten Theil meiner Magazine vernichtet, und ich würde mich mit meiner Familie ohne Obdach und ohne Freystatt befinden, wenn nicht die französischen Truppen den Flammen Einhalt gethan hätten, die schon mein Haus bedrohten. Die wilde Freude, womit Menschen, die nichts zu verlieren haben, in der deutschen Slobode, die zu Moscau das war, was die Vorstadt St. Antoine zu Paris ist, Feuer anlegten, hatte nichts Auffallendes für diejenigen, welche den Haß kennen, den jeder Russe gegen eben die Fremden hegt, denen Rußland seine angefangene Civilisation verdankt. Allein, sollte man's glauben! eben diese Brandstifter zeigten fast dieselbe Schadenfreude, indem sie die Häuser ihrer eigenen Landsleute in Brand steckten! Diese Thatsache, von der ich Zeuge war, erklärt sich vielleicht dadurch, daß diejenigen, die Moscau in Brand steckten, sicher waren, zu Petersburg nicht getadelt zu werden. Seit langer Zeit habe ich die Symptome dieser neidischen Rivalität bemerkt, welche zwischen der alten und neuen Hauptstadt des Reichs besteht. Moscau, mehr eine asiatische als europäische Stadt, hatte die Grundsätze der Wildheit und Barbarey beybehalten, welche die Geschichte Rußlands mit so vielen blutigen Scenen angefüllt haben. Moscau war's, wo sich die alten Familien vereinigten, die immer Abneigung gegen das regierende Haus gezeigt haben; nach Moscau begaben sich alle die Hofleute, die durch Ungnade in die Partey der Mißvergnügten geworfen wurden; zu Moscau wurden die Verschwörungen angezettelt, welche die russischen Souverains so oft vom Throne gestoßen haben. Ohne die Antipathie der meisten in Aemtern und in Credit stehenden Personen gegen die Einwohner von Moscau, wäre man vielleicht nie auf den schrecklichen Anschlag verfallen, eine Handels- und Manufacturstadt von 300,000 Einwohnern in Brand zu stecken. Wenn aber ein Intrigant dem Petersburger Hofe hat glauben machen können, daß, wenn man die beste Stadt des Reichs einäscherte, man zu erkennen gebe, daß diese Stadt für die Wohlfahrt des Reichs unnütz sey, so wird eine so sonderbare Verblendung bald verschwinden, wenn man sehen wird, daß auf den Ruin der Kaufleute zu Moscau der Ruin aller russischen Handelsplätze folgt. Einige Leute versichern auch, daß sie unter den Brandstiftern eine Anzahl von Cosaken bemerkt haben. Der besondere Haß dieser Nation gegen die Einwohner von Moscau ist allen Reisenden bekannt. Engländer, welche im Jahre 1802 in Wagen, die zu Moscau verfertigt waren, durch das Land der Cosaken passirten, wurden mit dem Geschrey empfangen: Moscauer Canaille! Man versichert sogar, daß verschiedene Cosakenhaufen nach ihrer Heimath zurückgekehrt sind, beladen mit der Beute, die sie den unglücklichen Moscovitern abgenommen hatten. Merkwürdig ist es, daß zwey Tage vor dem Einrücken der Franzosen das Volk zu Moscau fortdauernd glaubte, daß die Russen Sieger wären. Der Gouverneur hatte ein solches Schrecken eingeflößt, daß jeder, der sich unterstanden hätte, einen Zweifel in dieser Rücksicht zu erkennen zu geben, der Volkswuth würde Preis gegeben worden seyn. Da ein reicher jüdischer Banquier um die Erlaubniß ersucht hatte, sich mit seinen kostbaren Effecten nach Twer zu begeben, so ward er unter dem Auszischen einer wilden Volksmenge nach dem Gefängnisse geschleppt. Militärkommission. Urtheil,Allgemeine deutsche Zeitung für Rußland. No. 272 Dienstag, den 12. /24. November 1812. gefällt von der Militärkommission, die auf Befehl Sr. Majestät, des Kaisers und Königs, zu Moskau angesetzt worden, um die Urheber und Beförderer des Brandes vom 14ten, 15ten September und folgenden Tagen zu richten. Im Namen des Kaisers und Königs. Heute, den vierundzwanzigsten September Tausend Achthundert und Zwölf, die auf Befehl Sr. Majestät, des Kaisers und Königs, errichtete Militärkommission, bestehend aus den Herren, Grafen Lauer, Grandprevot der Armee; dem General Baron Michel, Kommandanten des ersten Regiments der Grenadiers zu Fuß von der Garde; dem General Baron Saunier, Granprevot des ersten Armeekorps; dem Obersten Baron Bodelin, Kommandanten der Grenadierfüsiliers der Garde; dem Adjutantkommandant Chevalier Thery, Kommandanten des kaiserlichen Hauptquartiers, und dem Eskadronschef Jeannin der Gensd'armerie d'élite. Der Herr General Graf Monthion versah die Stelle eines kaiserlichen Prokureurs, und der Eskadronschef, Herr Weber, die Stelle eines Berichtserstatters, alle ernannt von Sr. Durchlaucht, dem Fürsten von Neufchatel, Majorgeneral der großen Armee, um die Urheber und Beförderer des Brandes aufzusuchen und zu richten, der am 14ten und 15ten dieses Monats in den verschiedenen Quartieren der Stadt Moskau ausgebrochen ist, und der am 16ten, 17ten und 18ten fortgedauert hat. Da die auf Befehl ihres Präsidenten zusammenberufene Kommission sich in dem Pallast Dolgorucky versammelt hatte, so ward die Sitzung durch Verlesen des Informationsprotokolls und der Aktenstücke, sowohl zu Lasten als zu Gunsten der Angeklagten, eröffnet. Nachdem dies geschehen war, befahl der Präsident der Wache, die Angeklagten, 26 an der Zahl, frey und ohne Ketten hereinzuführen. Nachdem denselben Kenntniß von den ihnen zur Last gelegten Thatsachen gegeben, nachdem die Erklärungen und Aussagen der Zeugen vernommen, nachdem die auf der That ertappten Angeklagten, die bey verschiedenen Häusern Feuer anlegten, verhört, und nachdem die verschiedenen von den Brandstiftern gebrauchten Mittel, z. B. Lunten, Raketen, phosphorische Apparate, Schwefel und andere bey den Angeklagten vorgefundene brennbare Materialien, oder die absichtlich bey verschiedenen Wohnungen angebracht waren, vorgelegt worden; so hat die Kommission erkannt: daß die russische Regierung, die ohne Zweifel die Gefahr des Kampfes, in welchen sie sich eingelassen, und die Unmöglichkeit voraussah, die französische Armee abzuhalten, nach Moskau vorzudringen, seit drey Monaten beschlossen hatte, zu ihrer Vertheidigung ausserordentliche Brand- und Verheerungsmittel anzuwenden, die von den civilisirten Nationen verworfen werden; daß sie zu dem Ende die Vorschläge eines gewissen Doktors Schmitt, eines Engländers (obgleich er sich für einen Deutschen ausgab), eines Mechanikers und Feuerwerkers von Profession, angenommen, welcher, nach Rußland berufen, in den ersten Tagen des May's daselbst ankam; daß, nach verschiedenen geheimen Konferenzen mit den Hauptbehörden, er sich aus dem Schlosse Woronzow, 6 Werste von dieser Stadt, auf dem Wege nach Kaluga, niederließ; daß ein Detaschement von 160 Mann Infanterie und 12 Dragonern sich nach diesem Schlosse begab, um die geheimnißvollen Operationen von Schmitt zu verdecken, und die Neugierigen abzuhalten, zu ihm zu kommen; daß es allgemeine bekannt ist, daß er einen Luftballon von einer beträchtlichen Größe verfertigte, von welchem man vorgab, daß er eine Verheerungsmaschine enthalten solle, die er, wie er versicherte, nach Belieben dirigiren wolle; daß ungefähr 14 Tage vor dem Einzuge der französischen Armee in Moskau 7 große Tonnen Kanonenpulver nach Woronzow mit Feuerwerkern geschickt wurden, die bey dem Doktor Schmitt blieben, und unter seiner Leitung arbeiteten; daß es erwiesen ist, daß diese Anstalten zur Verfertigung eines großen Ballons bloß ersonnen worden, um zu täuschen, und daß man sich in dem Schlosse Woronzow bloß mit Feuerwerken und mit der Verfertigung anderer Brandmaschinen beschäftigte; daß es ausgemacht ist, daß alle Kosten zur Verfertigung des Ballons und der Maschine von dem russischen Gouvernements getragen worden; daß der Graf Rastopschin, Militärgouverneur von Moskau, seit der Schlacht von Moshaisk, von der nahen Ankunft der französischen Armee überzeugt, nunmehr den Plan beschloß, die Hauptstadt durch alle in seiner Gewalt befindlichen Mittel in Brand zu stecken; daß er an die Einwohner eine Proklamation erließ, worin man folgende Stelle bemerkt: "Bewaffnet euch, es sey gleichviel womit, besonders aber mit Heugabeln; diese passen desto besser gegen die Franzosen, da selbige in Hinsicht des Gewichts Strohgarben gleichen. Besiegen wir sie nicht, so wollen wir sie in Moskau verbrennen, wenn sie sich unterstehen, dahin vorzudringen." Die Kommission hat erkannt: Allgemeine deutsche Zeitung für Rußland. No. 274 Donnerstag, den 14. /26. November 1812. Daß, um desto sicherer zu seinem Ziele zu gelangen, der Gouverneur Rastopschin vor seiner Abreise die Thüren der Gefängnisse, Ostrog und Yamou genannt, wo sich die Verbrecher befanden, eröffnen ließ, und daß man von ihnen als Preis ihrer Freyheit verlangte, daß sie 24 Stunden nach der Ankunft der französischen Truppen die Stadt in Brand steckten; daß verschiedene Officiers und Militärs der russischen Armee und Polizeyagenten heimlich den Befehl empfingen, verkleidet zu Moskau zu bleiben, um die Brandstifter zu dirigiren und das Signal zum Brande zu geben xc.; daß die Lunten und Raketen, die man in den Händen verschiedener russischer Militärs und Partikuliers in dem Augenblick ihrer Arrestation ergriff, sogleich unzweydeutig die wahren Urheber des Brandes bezeichneten, wovon eine große Anzahl auf der That ertappt, und, aus einer freywilligen Bewegung der Erbitterung, von den französischen Patrouillen erschossen, oder von den Einwohnern selbst erschlagen wurden; nachdem der Rapporteur in seinem Bericht und Konklusionen, die Angeklagten in ihren Vertheidigungsmitteln angehört worden, und nachdem sie gesagt hatten, daß sie nichts hinzusetzen hätten xc.: erklärte die Kommission nachstehende 10 Personen (hier folgen die Namen; es sind Domestiken, Maler, Professionisten xc.) einstimmig für schuldig, und verurtheilte sie zum Tode. Was 16 andere Personen betrifft, so verurtheilt sie die Militärkommission, in Hinsicht dessen, daß sie nicht gehörig überwiesen worden, zur Verhaftung in den Gefängnissen von Moskau, um zu verhüten, daß sie nicht weiter Unglück stiften können. Zeitungsnachrichten. :1812 Paris, den 6ten Oktober. Allgemeine deutsche Zeitung für Rußland. No. 251. Freytag, den 18/30. Oktober 1812. Man hätte glauben können, daß die Anzündung Moskau's das Resultat der ersten Bewegung der Verzweiflung gewesen sey, als die Unmöglichkeit, den Marsch der französischen Armee aufzuhalten, die Russen ihre alte Hauptstadt zu verlassen zwang. Diese Idee war so natürlich, daß mehrere Personen sie annahmen; und wiewohl sie das Verfahren des Gouverneurs Rastopschin nicht rechtfertigen konnte, so schwächt sie doch ein wenig den Gräuel, den natürlich das scheußliche Bild einer unermeßlichen, von demselben Händen, die sie beschützen sollten, den Flammen übergebenen Stadt darbietet. Jetzt, da ausgemachte Thatsachen, die keinen Zweifel zulassen, beweisen, daß die Brand im Voraus beschlossen war, und daß die Verheerungsmittel mit Muße und mit überlegter Geschicklichkeit berechnet waren, kennt das Erstaunen und der Unwille keine Gränzen mehr. Nie waren verheerende Maßregeln besser organisirt. Die Gehülfen Rastopschins, nämlich die fünftausend Banditen, denen er die Thore der Gefängnisse eröffnet hatte, verbreiteten sich, die Fackel in der Hand, durch die verschiedenen Viertel der Stadt, um Feuer an die Häuser zu legen. Und um den Brand um so reissender zu machen, beobachteten sie, von welcher Seite der Wind kam, um alle Gebäude anzuzünden, die unter dem Winde waren. Man fand in mehrern Häusern Werg in Theer getauscht, und Schwefel unter die hölzernen Treppen gelegt, in den Ställen, Remisen und Scheunen. Von aussen theilte man das Feuer durch brennbare Materialien, als Strohbänder und Seile, wie die Kanonenlunten mit. Unsere Soldaten haben auch Brandraketen, die so wohl erhalten und mit solcher Sorgfalt angefertigt waren, daß, wenn sie einmal angezündet waren, man sie unmöglich löschen konnte, eingebracht. Alle diese Thatsachen erklären, wie das Feuer auch verschlossene Gebäude und Häuser, die Niemand bewohnte, ergreifen konnte. Das prächtige Gebäude, die Bank, was fast ganz niedergebrannt, ehe man die eisernen Thüren einschlagen und eindringen konnte. Was aber allen Glauben übersteigt, ist, daß, als die Franzosen sich zeigten, um der Flamme Einhalt zu thun, sie keine einzige Sprütze finden konnten. Die Sprützenleute selbst waren gezwungen worden, diese unglückliche Stadt zu verlassen, denen unvermeidliche Zerstörung mit einem kalten Blute, welches die Menschheit empört, berechnet worden war. Posen, den 18ten Oktober. Allgemeine deutsche Zeitung für Rußland. No. 257. Freytag, den 25. Oktober/6. November 1812. Zu Moskau wurden am 12ten 17 Bösewichte erschossen und nachher aufgehenkt und zur öffentlichen Schau ausgestellt. Die Aufschrift in russischer Sprache auf dem Galgen drückt die Worte aus: Mordbrenner der Stadt Moskau. Paris, den 30sten Oktober. Allgemeine deutsche Zeitung für Rußland. No. 268 Donnerstag, den 7. /19. November 1812. Der Moniteur enthält noch überdies das von der auf kaiserlichen Befehl in Moskau niedergesetzten Militärkommission, um die Beförderer der am 14ten und 15ten September und folgende Tage statt gefundenen Brandstiftung vor Gericht zu ziehen, gefällt Urtheil. Die Kommission hat aus den Verhören entnommen, daß bereits seit 3 Monaten die russische Regierung, unstreitig im Vorgefühl der Gefahren des Kampfes, worin sie sich eingelassen, und der Unmöglichkeit, die französische Armee zu verhindern, bis nach Moskau vorzudringen, beschlossen habe, zu ihrer Vertheidigung sich aller ausserordentlich und von policirten Nationen verworfenen Mittel der Brandstiftung und Zerstörung zu bedienen xc. xc. daß die Regierung die Kosten aller dieser Arbeiten getragen; daß der Graf Rastopschin, Militärgouverneur von Moskau, von dem Vordringen der Franzosen überzeugt, den Entschluß gefaßt, die Stadt anzuzünden; daß dieser Entschluß aus seiner Proklamation hervorleuchte, worin er sagt: Wir wollen sie in Moskau verbrennen, wenn sie tollkühn genug sind, hinein zu kommen." Paris, den 2ten November. Allgemeine deutsche Zeitung für Rußland. No. 269 Freytag, den 8. /20. November 1812. Bey dem Kriegsgericht, welches die Moskauschen Mordbrenner verurtheilte, saßen die Generale Lauer, Michel und Saunier. Quellen. Kategorie:Jahr 1812 Kategorie:Moskau